Parszywa szóstka
Parszywa szóstka — trzynasty odcinek sezonu ósmego oraz sto osiemdziesiąty drugi ogółem.Dane odcinka na portalu Zap2it Opis Królowa Chrysalis powraca gotowa zemścić się na Starlight Glimmer i głównych bohaterkach (Mane 6). Streszczenie Na początku odcinka widzimy mane 6 oraz Starlight Glimmer oczekujące na kogoś w Szkole Przyjaźni. Wyczekują one fotografki z Canterlotu, która ma uwiecznić ich wizerunki, aby te można było zapisać w kartach historii Equestrii. Kiedy w końcu dociera ona na miejsce nie dość, że jest mocno spóźniona, to jeszcze zachowuje się w podejrzany sposób. Zamiast poświęcić jak najwięcej czasu na wykonanie jak najlepszego zdjęcia, to pozyskuje niezauważanie włos z grzywy lub ogona każdej z mane 6. Po zakończonych zdjęciach kucyki zaczynają się szykować na wspólny biwak w Lasie Everfree. W tym czasie fotografka już dawno opuściła zamek i okazuje się, że nie była tam w celu swojego zawodu, a po to by zdobyć włosy klacz do swojego niecnego planu, gdyż tak naprawdę jest ona Królową Chrysalis. W następnej scenie Chrysalis umieszcza na sześciu drzewach zdjęcia oraz włosy każdej z mane 6, a także tworzy na nich znaczki klacz. Po czym ujawnia swój plan zemsty na Starlight za zniszczenie jej gniazda i przemienienie jej groźnych Podmieńców w łagodne stworzonka. Polega on na stworzeniu kopii mane 6 i przy ich pomocy odebranie Klejnotów Harmonii, a następnie stworzenie nowego roju składającego się z kucyków ziemskich, jednorożców oraz pegazów. Następnie używa ona potężnej magii dzięki, której drzewa wokół niej przemieniają się w żywe istoty, a dokładniej kopie pod względem wyglądu głównych bohaterek. Szybko się jednak okazuje, że to, co stworzyła Chrysalis nie jest lustrzanym odbiciem kuców w stu procentach, gdyż ich charaktery to całkowita odwrotność cech jakie reprezentują klacze z mane 6. Dawna królowa próbuje przyprowadzić ich wszystkich do porządku, ale nie wychodzi jej to za dobrze i wszystkie rozchodzą się po lesie. Tymczasem prawdziwe kucyki doszły już do Lasu Everfree i rozpoczynają marsz w stronę obozowiska. Twilight Sparkle, która planowała całe biwakowanie mówi przyjaciółkom, że przygotowała wcześniej obozowisko przy Drzewie Harmonii. Jest z nimi także Starlight, która pierwszy raz w życiu jest na takiej wyprawie na łono natury, a na dodatek Applejack obładowała ją masą przedmiotów, z których zapewne połowa nie byłaby jej w ogóle potrzebna. Twilight mówi wszystkim jak ważne jest to by doszły one jak najszybciej do celu podróży oraz by się nie rozdzielały. Jednak chwilę później od grupy oddziela się Fluttershy, która podąża za ptaszkiem potrzebującym pomocy. Jej zły odpowiednik także podąża za rodzeństwem ptaszka, ale nie ma mu zamiaru ani trochę pomagać. W tym samym czasie zła Twilight zaczyna się coraz bardziej rządzić i rozmyślać nad tym, jak samodzielnie dojść do Klejnotów Harmonii. W między czasie znajduje ona dobrą Pinkie Pie, która nieświadomie przekazuje jej dokładną lokalizacje klejnotów, a następnie jeszcze ją do nich prowadzi. W międzyczasie rozpoczynają się poszukiwania zaginionej Pinkie i Fluttershy. Coby nie obijać w bawełnę, Chrysalis zaczyna powoli tracić nerwy do swoich sług i mówi im jasno, że albo się uspokoją albo je unicestwi. Okazuje się, że te dobre jak i złe wersje klaczy pogubiły się po lesie i wszystkie się nawzajem szukają. Nieznaleziona dalej zła Fluttershy zaczyna obrażać wszystkie zwierzęta w lesie, a gdy chwilę później przychodzi w to miejsce prawdziwa klacz, to zostaje wylany na nią cały gniew stworzonek i biedna zaczyna płakać. W tym samym czasie dobre Rainbow Dash i Applejack znajdują Rarity, ale na ich nieszczęście tą złą, przez co rzuca się ona na wóz ciągnący przez Applejack, co martwi przyjaciółki. Prawdziwa Rarity jest natomiast z Starlight, która nie daje już rady pod naporem ciężaru tych wszystkich rzeczy. Nagle dołącza do nich zła Applejack, która mówi jej, jak bardzo nieprzydatne są przedmioty, które ciągnie ze sobą i powoduje u niej płacz. Obydwie Pinkie towarzyszą przeciwnym do siebie charakterom Twilight, co powoduje, że obydwie nie mogą z nią wytrzymać. W końcu po całym dniu poszukiwań udaje się Chrysalis zebrać w jednym miejscu wszystkie swe sługi i razem ruszają w stronę Drzewa Harmonii. Niszczą one przy okazji obóz przygotowany przez Twilight i docierają pod same drzewo. Nie są one jednak w stanie zdobyć klejnotów, gdyż każda po kolei robi rzecz odwrotną do cechy swojego dobrego odpowiednika. Jedynie zła Twilight tego nie robi, co potrzebuje ona mocy klejnotów, aby przeciwstawić się Chrysalis. Ta jednak słyszy to, co ona mówi i nie rozumie, jak ona może jej to zrobić po tym, jak ją stworzyła i używa magii, by ją unicestwić. Twilight używa jednak swojej magii, by się uratować i zniszczyć królową, przez co robi odwrotność do swojego znaczka. W tym momencie drzewo pochwyca w magiczne smugi złe odpowiedniki mane 6, ratując przy tym Chrysalis. Drzewo przemienia je ponownie w to, z czego powstały – w drzewo. Dawna królowa roju nie zwraca na to zbytnio uwagi i poprzysięga, że nie poprzestanie, póki Starlight nie zazna jej zemsty. W tym czasie znajdują się także wszystkie dobre klacze i są na siebie wściekłe za to, co każda zrobiła innej. Jednak po chwili ucisza ich wszystkich Twilight, która oznajmia im, że jeżeli chcą mogą przerwać biwak, gdyż nie chce ona patrzeć jak są wściekłe na siebie. Mówi też, że starała się ona jak najlepiej ułożyć plan tego dnia, ale jeżeli zawiodła, mogą one wrócić do domu i przestać ze sobą walczyć. Po jej słowach zaczynają się wzajemnie przepraszać i nawet z siebie śmiać. Postanawiają wszystkie kontynuować wspólną wyprawę i dojść do miejsca biwaku. Kiedy do niego przybywają, odkrywają, co zrobiły ich złe wersje z celem ich podróży, ale nie psuje im to nastroju i wszystkie rozpoczynają radosną naprawę obozu jako najlepsze przyjaciółki. Ciekawostki * Odcinek miał swoją światową premierę w Finlandii 16 maja (w fińskiej usłudze VOD). * Oryginalny tytuł jest aluzją do popularnego w fandomie MLP zwrotu Mane 6 oznaczającego szóstkę główych bohaterek, gdzie słowo mane (grzywa), jest wymawiane tak samo jak main (główny) Galeria en:The Mean 6 Kategoria:Odcinki 8 sezonu